Lucy's Hero
by tamara72
Summary: Lucy and Dominique's sorting.


The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Lucy's Hero

As the Hogwarts train pulled into the Hogsmeade Station, eleven-year-old Lucy Weasley sat in the compartment with her closest friends in the world, her cousin Dominique Weasley and her godfather's twins, Victor and Penelope Wood. They were anxiously waiting for the train to stop and they would finally be at Hogwarts.

Lucy felt as Victor lightly tugged one of plaits in her coal black hair. She turned to look at him with a small smile.

"Stop thinking about what your cousins said. Jamie and Freddie are idiots who don't care who they hurt as long as they get a good laugh." Victor whispered so that Penny and Dominique who had been chatting and planning all their future adventures since they had pulled out of London wouldn't hear.

'They took an oath not to prank me anymore." Lucy said.

"Doesn't mean they can't tease you. You should just ignore them." Victor responded.

"But they are right, I don't look like a typical Weasley." Lucy responded holding up her brown hand.

"You know very well there are no 'typical' Weasleys now. Out of the twelve kids in your generation, only Molly, Dom, Jamie, Rosie and Lily have red hair, and Freddie and Roxie also have dark skin." Victor reminded her.

"We can get off now." Penny announced happily.

They all stood and started to follow the other students.

"Soon we will be sitting together at the Gryffindor table." Dominique stated with no doubt that all she and Penny planned would come to fruition.

"But what if…' Lucy began.

"No what ifs, it will happen. Victor and Penny's parents were both Gryffindors and we are Weasleys. Weasleys are always in Gryffindor." Dominique declared.

'Dom's right." Penny added.

"Everything will be alright, no matter what." Victor promised with a quick squeeze of her hand.

"Promise?" Lucy asked.

"Promise." Victor responded as the heard Hagrid's booming voice calling for all the first years to join him.

Seventh year, Molly Weasley sat at the Gryffindor with her friends. Her cousin Victoire Weasley sat next to her with her friend, Mab, and Teddy Lupin and his gang sat close by as well. They were all watching the first years file in.

"There they are." Teddy said. Dominique did a little finger wave and winked at them as she practically strutted to the front of the Great Hall.

"I'm glad I'm not head girl or a prefect that will have to deal with her cockiness." Victoire said rolling her eyes at her sister's antics.

Teddy looked at Molly's gleaming badge then his own before asking, "She isn't going to cause a lot of trouble, is she?"

"She won't be nearly as impossible as Jamie and Freddie will be when you're a seventh year." Molly responded grateful she wouldn't be here when the real family troublemakers were.

"Maybe she will be in another house. It may knock her down a few pegs." Teddy suggested.

"She would just say she is starting a new family trend." Victoire replied knowing her sister didn't lack anything in the confidence department.

"Does Lucy look awfully pale to you?" Teddy asked.

"Huh?" Molly's friend, Joshua asked.

"Well, as pale as she can get." Teddy qualified.

"She really took Freddie and Jamie's teasing to heart, didn't she?" Victoire asked.

"She always does. I think Dom got all of Lucy's confidence when she got part of her bone marrow." Molly responded. "I wish there was a way for her to go earlier."

They sat and watched and Molly prayed that Lucy wouldn't faint from the wait. She felt some relief when she heard Professor Flitwick announce, "Weasley, Dominique."

Dominique moved to the stool. The hat was barely placed on her head before it called out "Gryffindor." She beamed and ran to the Gryffindor table giving Penny a high five as she past. She hugged her sister and cousin quickly before taking a seat among the applauding students.

"Weasley, Lucy." Professor Flitwick announced.

"Come on, Luce. It's easy." Dominique muttered as Lucy sat very straight on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. They waited silently, anxiously, for a couple minutes before the hat declared "Ravenclaw."

Lucy felt in shock as the tiny professor removed the hat from her head. "Welcome to my house, you're mum will be so proud." He told her, but she barely understood. She slowly rose and the first person she saw was Victor, who was applauding and mouthing, it will be okay.

She saw him elbow Penny who began to applaud politely while her face still registered shock.

She walked to the applauding Ravenclaw glancing over to her family members at the Gryffindor table. Molly, Victoire and Teddy were all applauding loudly, and beaming proudly at her. Dominque applauded as well but her face looked like Penny's had. Victoire probably elbowed Dominique, like Victor had to Penny.

As she sat at the table, she shook hands with a couple of others at the table. She then sat quietly as watched as "Wood, Penelope." Was called.

The hat declared "Gryffindor" almost as fast as it did for Dominique.

Penny rushed happily to the Gryffindor table almost knocking Dominique over as she hugged her.

"Wood, Victor."

Lucy saw Victor turn to look at Penny and Dominique then to herself before he took a seat on the stool. The hat seemed to take a longer time deciding his house. The whole time, Lucy could have sworn he was looking at her. She about fell off her seat when the hat announced, "Ravenclaw."

Victor beamed at her then ran to join her at the Ravenclaw table. When he hugged her, he whispered, "Told you it would be okay."

Molly, Victoire and Teddy applauded loudly as they watched Lucy relax as Victor sat next to her.

"We're twins." Penny said dismayed.

"There were identically twins in Uncle Ron's year, and they were in different houses." Victoire said.

"You've met them. Mrs. Thomas and Mrs. Finnigan." Molly said.

"But…but." Penny stuttered.

"It's reality, accept it." Teddy said.

They watched as Lucy beamed with gratitude at Victor.

"He always was Lucy's hero." Molly said smiling.

The End


End file.
